


Anywhere

by Ketakoshka



Series: Original Work Crossovers [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, POV Multiple, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic using Anywhere by Evanescence. Keta (OC) x Ichigo, Keta (OC) x Ichimaru Hichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> All of my crossover stories with my Original Characters are really old. I think they suck. Sorry.

Anywhere

_Dear my love_  
 _Haven't you wanted_  
 _To be with me_

A boy with snow white hair and skin looks out the window with contempt. He hates this life he lives. It isn't the way things are supposed to be. It isn't right.

_And_  
 _Dear my love_  
 _Haven't you longed_  
 _To be free_

He wants so bad to run, even to just breathe on his own. He misses her, a girl he once knew. He could once talk to, could touch. He wants to be free from his bindings. He wants to be with me.

_I can't keep pretending_  
 _That I don't even know you_

He cannot keep up his charade for much longer. He can't keep quiet. He's so close to snapping. It gets awfully boring without her. Pretending not to know.

_And_  
 _At sweet night_  
 _You are my own_

But at night.  
The teen dreams. He dreams of me. Of holding me tightly.

_Take my hand_

He closes his eyes. And he's not alone.

_We're leaving here_  
 _Tonight_

He takes my wrist and spins me in a circle, waltzing to silent music. I smile and he captures my lips with his own.

_There's no need_  
 _To tell anyone_  
 _They'd only hold us down_

We leave the hideout in mundane silence. He wanted to let at least Danny know we were leaving. I said why, they do not need to know.

_So by the mornings light_  
 _We'll be halfway_  
 _To Anywhere_

He wants to run far away with me, silly boy. But I'll entertain him, for now.

_Where love is more than_  
 _Just your name_

It's the least I can do. He loves me. And I, him.

_I have drempt_  
 _Of a place for_  
 _You and I_

His eyes open. He's still alone. Still without me. He tries to go back to sleep, back to the place where we live together forever. It's futile and he knows it.

_No one knows_  
 _Who we are there_

In his dreams, I'm always there and he is too. We can be forever together.

_All I want is_  
 _To give my life_  
 _Only to you_

He remembers what he did with pride in his chest. He saved me and then lost me. He left.

_And_  
 _I've drempt so long_  
 _I cannot dream_  
 _Anymore_

Now it's time for me to wake up.

_Let's run away_  
 _I'll take you there_

I open my sapphire pools. The room is dark. I pull on the light's chain, and the room fills with it. I look at the left wall where his picture still hangs. I loved him.

_We're leaving here_  
 _Tonight_

I have to stop these dreams he cannot be back; they can't be back.

_There's no need_  
 _To tell anyone_

'Are you alright?' my sister asks.

'Yeah.'

_They'd only hold us down_  
 _So by the morning's light_  
 _We'll be halfway_  
 _To Anywhere_

I stretch and rise from the bed. My exile's now finished I can finally return to the living world. So why don't I want to?

_Where no one needs a reason_

No matter. I will with time. After all I have plenty of it. I just need to go to Hueco Mundo first. But I'm not prepared for what I see.

Ichigo and Ichimaru.

_Forget this life_  
 _Come with me_

As my power courses through my brother's veins. I look out upon the horizon. I'm ready to let go and so is my brother, I can tell. He's done. The stupid Shinigami have pushed us too far. We cannot take much more. Either someone comes to save us or we quit. Even if it means dying. There's no point in living if this life has nothing to live for. Or so I think.

Keta.

_Don't look back_  
 _You're safe now_

"Getsuga Tensho!"

...

"Be careful. I cannot keep saving you."

"We know."

_Unlock your heart_  
 _Drop your guard_  
 _No one's left to stop you_

I look after her, my one and only. She turns back to us; mask still atached to her face. My own already cracked. I have no reason to keep my guard up now. Ulquiorra's dead and Orihime and Uryu are safe. With her I am safe.

Besides I'm not the only one who knows it. Maru does too.

_Forget this life_  
 _Come with me_  
 _Don't look back_  
 _You're safe now_

I smile at my 'friends'. They don't fit quite as they used to. I miss her. Even though the woman might give me a heart attack. She'd give me white hairs if my hair wasn't already that color.

_Unlock your heart_  
 _Drop your guard_

I walk into the school, my heels clicking on the floor. I'm ready to see them. I open the door to their classroom. And I let out a, "Did you miss me?"

_There's no one left to_  
 _Stop you now_

I stand up and walk to the front. She smiles and hugs me. I can tell the soul reapers are having a field day. I just don't care.

_We're leaving here tonight_  
 _There's no need to tell anyone_  
 _They'd only hold us down_

Keta clings to my brother tightly, part of her hug meant for me. I know he's smiling; the boy loves her too. We'd go anywhere for her if she only asks.

_So by the mornings light_

I cling to them tighter even when we split apart my hand clenched his wrist.

_We'll be halfway_  
 _To Anywhere_

And then I kiss her. We kiss her.

_Where love is more than just your name_

I hope everyone sees. He belongs to me. They belong to me. Wherever we go. I'll always love them

 


End file.
